What Do We Call This?
by BellaThorneFreak101
Summary: Sonny and Chad are forced to go on a vacation together what will happen Full summary inside Read& Revies Please


**Summary: is tired or chad and sonny's fighting and he tries to put an end to it by sending them both one week to Acapulco so they can settle their differences. But will they become friends or something more and when they get back what do they call what they have.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own swac because if i did it would still be on**

**Review Please**

* * *

Sonny POV

"Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper to Mr. Condor's office," said the loudspeaker. Ugh what did I do now? And what does Chad have to do with any of this. I walked to office and knocked. "Come In!" he said with that cold harsh icky voice of his. Ok Sonny smile and be perky. I opened the door and saw that Chad wasn't there yet. Humph of course Mr. Greatest actor of our generation would be late. But as if on cue chad ran in and apologized to .

"Ok look I called both of you in here because I am tired of hearing about your arguing," he said scolding us. "Well I wouldn't argue if someone wasn't an arrogant jerk!" I said glaring at Chad. "Me arrogant look who's talking the girl from the funny hut," he answered in that arrogant high voice of his. Right when I was gonna yell at him interrupted us. "Ok both of you stop now look I organized for both of you to have one week off work," "Thank You," I said smiling yay a week off work would mean a week without seeing Chad yay. "Wait I'm not finished you both have a week off but both of you are going to go to Acapulco together." Said with an evil look in his eyes. "What!" both me and chad screamed at the same time. "You either go or your fired you choose." He answered sternly.

"Fine," I said in defeat as much as I hated Chad I wasn't going to lose my job.

"Fine" said Chad trying to not sound annoyed.

"Good," I said wanting to rip Chad's head off.

"Good," he answered. I just walked out of office and went straight to my dressing room. I opened the door went inside and slammed it shut. "Hey be careful with the door," tawni said to me as she walked over to me. "So what did condor want with you and chad?" she asked. "He is making me aand that person go on vacation together for a week," I said calmly but I felt like punching a wall. Tawni just burst out laughing. "It sucks to be you, but at leat you get to go to acapulco and see the beach, but if you wear a bathing suit chad is so gonna stare at your ass," she said trying not to laugh. I just got my bag and walked out of the studio and to the parking lot to call a cab. When i got there i called a cab and waited.

"Munroe wanna ride?" I heard chad ask me as he pulled over in his convertible. "NO thank you," I said looking away. "Look munroe were gonna have to be with each other for a week might as well get used to it," he said looking at himself in his rearview mirror. "Fine," I mumbled walking to the passenger seat. I got in and told him how to get to my apartment and he followed my directions.

When we got there I stepped out of the car and turned to face Chad, "Thanks Cooper," I said smiling. He just nodded and drove off. I sighed and walked to my apartment. I sat in the sofa and put my favorite movie The notebook.

* * *

Chad POV

Damn Condor making me spend a week with a random. Me Chad Dylan Cooper the greatest actor of our generation. But I guess it won't be the worst week ever. Sonny isn't so bad, I mean she's sweet, pretty, funny, dammit Chad stop it she's a random you can't like her. You are Chad Dylan Cooper Heart Breaker you cannot fall for a Random out of all people a random. I drove home and parked my car in the garage.

I went in my room and laid on my bed. I checked the clock and and it was 6:04 hm maybe I could call him. I got my phone and dialed his's number.

"Hey I was wondering if we could move up the trip to Acapulco to tomorrow. Mhmm okay thank you," I said as I hung the phone. had agreed to move up the trip and we were leaving tomorrow morning. I packed my suit cases and got all my stuff together. I had to tell Sonny that we were leaving tomorrow this was gonna be interesting.

"Hey Sonny," I said as she picked up the phone.

"Um hi chad," she said sounding nervous.

"Mr. Condor told me to tell you that the trip has been changed and were leaving tomorrow morning at 8." I told her wondering what her face was like.

"WHAT!" she screamed.

"Yea I'll pick you up ok, bye" I said before she could yell at me anymore. I decided to shower and then go to bed. I went to sleep early so I could wake up on time to get ready to pick up sonny.

The next morning I woke up early showered and got dressed. I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair. I put my suit cases in my car and drove out of the garage. I got on the freeway and drove to sonny's house. By the time I got there it was 7:45. I parked my car and went to sonny's apartment. I knocked and then she opened the door. When I saw her I felt like laughing. She was still in her pajamas.

"Um sonny why are you in pajamas?" I asked trying not to laugh. "Im not gonna go," she said sternly. "Oh so you want to get fired?" I asked raising my eyebrows. She just crossed her arms and walked in her apartment. We had to get to the airport soon or we could miss our flight. I had two options miss our flight or force sonny to come with me. She has to come or I lose my job. I sighed and walked up to sonny. "why are you so close to me?" she asked taking a step back. "Sorry," I said an then I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder. She immediately started screaming and hitting me. I ran down to my car and threw in her passenger seat. I started the car and drove off before she could get out of the car.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER STOP THIS CAR RIGHT NOW!" she screamed. I just kept driving until we got to the airport. Since we were going in my private jet i was able to get to my plane quickly. I wasn't letting go of sonny and she was squirming to get out of my grasp. I dragged her onto the plane and she kept screaming. When we got inside she just sat down and scowled.

"I will never forgive you for this," sonny told me as she went to the farthest seat away from me. I just chuckled and sat down.

* * *

Sonny POV

Ugh stupid Chad dragging me all the way here. I'm serious how come nobody stopped him at the airport, probably because he's Chad Dylan POOPER.

"Naïve self-centered arrogant jerk," I mumbled under my breath. "Dammit Chad I didn't bring any clothes or anything and I'm in my PAJAMAS" I told him whining. "I'll let you buy some clothes in Acapulco," he answered nonchalantly.

"Fine," I said wanting to punch him in the face.

"Fine,"  
"Good,''

"Good,"

"Umm Chad do you have anything I could listen to music with?" I asked shyly,maybe with music this flight would pass by faster. He threw me his ipod at me and I caught right before it fell. I put the music and after a while I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up I wasn't on the plane anymore I was in a car and my head was on chads shoulder. CHADS SHOULDER, OMG! EWWW! I quickly got off him and he was surprised. "Look who's up little miss snoring," he said chuckling. Dammit I forgot I snore. I blushed an looked away. We both sat in akwardness in the limo until it stopped.

"Hey were here lets go." He said getting out of the car. I unwillingly followed I got out the sun was really bright and everyone around me was dressed in bikinis and shorts and I was in pajama pants and an old t-shirt. I quickly walked into the lobby of the hotel before people could notice me and start staring. I saw chad head to the front desk and I waited by the elevator so it would be hard for people to find me. After a few minutes Chad came up to me and we got on the elevator. We went up to the 10th floor and Chad walked us to the room. When we got inside I was left with my mouth open. The room was gorgeous. I walked to the door and opened the room

"AAHHH!" I screamed as I saw the room. "What is it?" asked chad as he ran up to me. "There's only one bed," I whined. "Oh, Well what are we gonna do?" he asked me with a smirk on his face, I raised my eyebrows and smacked him on the shoulder.

* * *

**So tell me what you think, review please the more reviews i get the more and quicker I'll update ;)**


End file.
